


show-off

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor lions, M/M, Suits, Sweater weather fic, charity - Freeform, flufff, hockey boys, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: Well, turned out that his moment to shine would come one day or another, and with it the great possibility of getting Sirius Black totally flustered.—- Remus wears a suit and Sirius is in love :)
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wolfstar/Coops
Kudos: 6





	show-off

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr (paulian03) for a better view of my masterlist and more regular uploads!! 
> 
> Also, read @lumosinlove 's fic sweater weather for more insight on these characters! It’s an amazing fic ;)
> 
> If you enjoy this, I’d be super happy about some kudos!! Have fun! <3

Haha okay so add the Full chapter here cause I’m a dumbass and can’t do shit


End file.
